


You Make Me Live Honey

by Stone_of_Moss



Series: Soft Mech Dates [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: I will build TS/Brian up by myself if i have to, Other, THEY DESERVE IT, soft date, soft picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_of_Moss/pseuds/Stone_of_Moss
Summary: The Toy Soldier and Brian have a soft picnic date because they deserve it.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/The Toy Soldier
Series: Soft Mech Dates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967716
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	You Make Me Live Honey

The Toy Soldier sat on the blanket it had brought with a basket beside it. Brian jogged over to it and sat down in front of it. It beamed and handed him a teacup (where had it been hiding that?) he took the tea cup and looked into it. Surprisingly it was just normal tea with no teeth or anything else in it. 

“Hello Drumbot! How Are You This Fine Day?” It asked. He looked around and indeed it was a nice day. TS had found a small clearing that was a bit further from the city where the other mechs causing chaos. Brian shrugged and took a sip of his tea. 

“I’m well, helped Nastya get stuff to fix Aurora.” 

“That Sounds Like Jolly Good Fun!” He hummed slightly as TS began to unpack the basket. It pulled out a couple different finger sandwiches, some cookies (these had teeth in them), some grapes, and a tea set. It smiled at him and handed him the plates. “I Made Your Favorites! Ivy Told Me They Were Your Favorite.” He chuckled lightly and bit into one of oatmeal raisins. Thankfully there were no teeth in this. (not that it would matter, he wouldn’t be able to tell.) 

“What did you do today?” The Toy Soldier perked up and if possible smiled even wider. It leaned forward and pulled a uniform from behind it. 

“I Found A New Uniform! It Has A Few Holes But I’ll Ask Jonny To Fix It When He Gets Back.” It’s a pretty uniform, a deep purple with black and gold trim. There's a few silver spots here and there and an obvious blood spot on the sleeves. The holes weren’t that big hopefully Jonny could easily fix it. 

“It’s really pretty, I think it would match your hat really well. If you need help with getting the blood stain out let me know.” It made grabby hands for the uniform and he handed it back. “We could paint your mustache the same color purple.” It laughed slightly and nodded happily. 

“A Very Good Idea Drumbot! I Will Let You Know If I Need Help With The Blood.” The Toy Soldier replied happily. 

The rest of the date continued like so until the explosions got a bit to close. With a sigh Brian stood up and began to help Toy Soldier pack everything up. Once they were done it fiddled with the blanket poking out of the basket. He walked over to it and hip bumped it. The Toy Soldier looked at him, blinked a few times and kissed his cheek. It immediately turned and began to march back to Aurora. Brian laughed slightly, jogging to catch back up to it. 

Before they made it to the Aurora, he was able to pull it into a kiss. Its clockwork began to run faster to where he could hear it. He grabbed its other hand and swung their hands back and forth. It wasn’t until they got back to Aurora that its clockwork calmed down. From the way the others kept glancing at him he knew had a few left-over mustache imprints on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this so short, I just really wanted to get this idea down. Title from You're my best friend by Queen.


End file.
